Feeling Your Heart Is Impossible
by Kaw4808
Summary: Good friends turned to mere strangers. A cold heart that shows no fears of the fate of a ninja with no real want for life. Kiba can do only so much with his blindness to the feelings of Mei. Will it all be too late save the kunoichi? Or will fate have other purposes for her.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling Your Heart is Impossible: Chapter 1- You & I

_It all happened not to long ago before i met an un-timely demise... But let me save that for later and i'll tell you my story from the beginning. I promise i will not skip any details._

-3 years ago-

"Mei don't even worry if we don't end up in the same team..."

_How can I not worry... We were always sitting and chatting. I wouldn't want to change anything..._

"Mei?"

_There he goes again... speaking when all i want is silence._

"Oh! Sorry Kiba!" I began to speak " Haha yeah! No worries whatsoever!"

_Lies. All i spoke was lies to him that I wouldn't worry._

"Here are the teams!" Iruka-sensei had roared. Oh how i dreaded this day...

Slowly people began to be teamed up and my name or Kiba's were not called, and hope began to shine through!

"Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka announced.

_And that was it. He was gone to become a much better ninja with much better people ._

"Aw man!" Kiba sighed "Bug boy and blind eyes?"

I could only smile and say ," It'll be okay! It won't be bad!" Trying to encourage him to go on was all i could do to prevent myself from letting the tears fall in a down pour.

"Team 13: Mei Ruyuzaki, Ichito Chu, and Takashi Ayakanoru." Iruka had announced my team, The unlucky 13, the last team.

Kiba grabbed my hand to shake it as if i was just another guy "Well Mei!" he began ,"Good Luck!"

Then he was gone with his new sensei and team_, and there i was alone with my new team mates. and sensei._

_- Flashback ends -_

_Oh but that was all in the past..._

I sat there in a daze thinking about the past and brought forth no prevail.

"Mei! Pay attention we are kind of in the middle of a mission!" Takashi shouted as we leeped from tree branch to tree branch.

I growled at his comment and he began to rant about my attitude and such.

Takashi Ayakanoru. 17 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Fair skin and is very built. He has a huge atittude and we clash all the time...

"Would you shut up already the enemy does not need to know anything about any of us!" Ichito spoke up as he rushed ahead of us.

I glared at the back at his head as Takashi and i scoffed at each other as we caught up.

Ichito Chu. 16 years old. bleach blonde hair and green eyes. lightly tanned skin and muscular. He is well... the mediator of the group i suppose keeps me from grouging out Takashi's eyes.

We were currently on a mission to capture a theif that stole documents from the Hokage's scroll room. So this person must have some how infiltrated our village and gained entrance or simply betrayed our beloved village.

"Ugh! I'm tired of chasing this traitor!" I growled as collected chalkra to my hands to use my family's special jutsu. "Hagane Tsuru- Jutsu!" My fingers were like steel vine and i stretched out to wrap my fingers above the traitor and slammed down trapping the ninja, like a caged bird.

"Let me out you dumb bitch!" The traitor yelled trying to cut at my fingers with a kunai as he stared around his caged surrounding.

I pressed the intercom that was strapped to my neck "Hitamaru-sensei... Target aquired. Yes Understood." I wrap my fingers around the ninja and squezzed tightly. The ninja began to gasp for air and my two mates began to grown uneasy as to what was happening. Takashi began to react till Ichito placed a hand in front of him shaking his head.

"So i'm going to ask you one time... and one time only..." I began "You will tell me who you are working for and you'll live if not this will be your death... simple right?"

Fear was shown in the man's body as he shook vigorously ,"What are you?!"

I laughed ,"Your killer if you don't speak..." I tighten my grip even more hearing a bone snap.

The ninja yelled in pain as my team mates looked away wearily.

"I'll speak! Please stop! No more!" The man broke down and sang like a canary ,"It was a man who called himself Pein of the atkatsuki! He threatened my life if i didn't do as he said!"

I relay the information back to Hitamaru-sensei,"Hm... Yes Hitamaru-sensei."

I snapped the man's neck and released the body and turned my back to the now corpse.

"W-what the hell Mei?!" Takashi yelled ,"He told us what we needed to know!"

"Orders from lady Hokage herself. You must obey all orders as a ninja. No matter the order or the circumstances." I fixed my gloves and began to walk and they followed hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2: You & I part 2

Feeling Your Heart Is Impossible: Chapter 2- You & I(Part 2: Kiba)

_The end was never my intentions... Really! I thought everything was as normal as any other day, but I soon realized it was anything but that... Anything but happy or normal. Ah... Well let me tell you what happened to avoid any confusion..._

_-3 years ago-_

_'Wow Mei looks really out of it right now! Maybe I should talk to her?'_

"Mei don't even worry if we don't end up on the same team!" I told her.

_'Yet she was still in this daze like she was off in space or something...'_

"Mei?" I looked at her curiously as i watched her long red hair fly back as she looked at me with pink cheeks and hazel eyes.

"Oh! Sorry Kiba!" She laughed ,"Haha yeah! No worries whatsoever!"

But when I looked away she leaned forward and laid on the desk with her face burried in her jacket.

_'She must be tired i should let her rest.'_

A few minutes later Iruka-sensei had come inside the classroom and slammed a pile of papers onto the desk.

"Here are the teams!" Iruka-sensei roared waking up Mei and anyone else who might have been dozing off as well.

Mei jolted up with eyes wide open and her long red hair shirting with every movement she made.

_Then slowly names began to be called, but mine or Mei's hasn't been called yet so maybe we'll be on the same team!_

"Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." Sensei announced.

_'Well I guess I spoke too soon.'_

"Aw man!" I sighed ,"Bug boy and blind eyes?"

I was just too bummed out that me and Mei weren't on the same team. How can you let your friend have an awesome adventure without you?

Mei looked up at me and smiled ,"It'll be okay! It won't be bad!"

_'That smile looks sort of weird... But i mean that is how Mei is.'_

Then finally Mei's team got called out ,"Team 13: Mei Ruyuzaki, Ichito Chu, and Takashi Ayakanoru."

_Mei didn't look too happy being with Muscles for brains and Mr. Silent grumpy guy. As i stood up i held my hand out to her and shook her hand vigorously. But she look kind of confused when i did that... I didn't know what to say or do though._

"Well Mei!" I told her ,"Good luck!" And i hurried off with my team and Kurenai-sensei.

I only looked back once to wave at her, but she had laid back down onto the desk.

_I guess she was really tired?_

- Flashback ends -

_Hmm... There's nothing for my team to do today... How boring._

It was already late in the afternoon when I was sitting with Akamaru under the shade of a tree when I caught the scent of Mei and her team mates walking nearby.

_sniff... Is that... blood? But it's none of theirs' though..._

I brushed off any earlier chill of that and had Akamaru go find her. We eventually found them in one of the alley ways headed towards the Hokage's building.

"Mei!" I shouted at her from on top of Akamaru.

Mei sighed and waved at us ,"We just got back from a mission... Can whatever you want be fulfilled by someone else?"

_Wooh... harass much? What is with this cold atittude..._

"Well we haven't seen you in a while?" I began ,"Just wanted to tell you hi?"

Her face scrunched up as she gave a strange look at me and Akamaru and her team mates looked at her wearily, but her atittude isnt the only thing that's changed. I remembered her hair use to always be down but now it's in a bun, and her eyes use to be this warm hazelnut color but now its kind of empty looking.

"It's been three years since i've seen you at the Chunin exams and yet you just now want to say hi?" She scoffed at us ,"Please..." Then she just walked off.

_What the hell was that just now?!_

"Uh... Well we will be on our way now... Sorry." Her team mate, Ichito, apologized and they both hurried after her.

I was so confused at what just happened.

'It's been three years since i've seen you at the chunin exams and yet you just now want to say hi? Please...'

Her words echoed in my head as Akamaru and I were walking home side by side.

"Akamaru! It hasn't been three years has it?" I looked at Akamaru and he just looked the other way avoiding me.

"Hey! Not you too! Don't start!" I yelled as i pushed Akamaru trying to wrestle him, but he did nothing to me, and continued walking along side me.

The sun was already setting for the day and I looked back at Akamaru.

I sighed,"I must be a pretty horrible friend..."

I heard a rustling noise from behind me, but i saw no one and the scent was being carried away with the wind...

_'Maybe i'm just hearing things... Oh well I'm home already...'_

I walked inside and headed to my room with lttle greetings to my folks.

_When I got into my room I fell right to sleep and dreamt of nothing, but the sight of Mei walking away from me. I wanted to reach out for her, but my body wouldn't move and I couldn't even call out to her either. Nothing i did was bringing her back any closer to me. She was heading towards this absolute darkness. She looked back once and just stared me down with these dark empty eyes, lifeless. I wanted to call out to her and tell her to come back, but i couldn't do anything, as this figure wrapped his arms around her enveloping her into his darkness even further!_

I woke up sweating and panting hard. My chest felt tight and my head was spinning with an intense headache. I held my head for a bit trying to relieve any pain, but no prevail.

_'That dream was too real...'_

I couldn't shake off any of the dream the next morning, so i stayed in bed for that day to at least try. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and my chest never ceased to stop hurting... Eventually i did get to sleep and i stayed in bed till Kurenai-sensei came to get me three days later...

-Chapter 2 complete-


End file.
